


Raining You

by AnnaConda



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Dirty Talk, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaConda/pseuds/AnnaConda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Daryl break up--again. Then they make up in the shower. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Be kind to me. This is my first fic in this pairing so I hope I did it right. 
> 
> Also yes, I know that the refractory periods in this fic are completely unrealistic, but I don't really give a shit because I like it this way :) Just go with it.

“Fine, you crusty asshole, if you want to be like that then you can just fuckin’ _move out_ ,” Daryl half-yelled. They’d gotten good at that, the half-yelling, at a volume that clearly indicated the fury they were feeling but also didn’t make the neighbors call in a domestic disturbance.

“Whatever. Maybe I will,” Shane returned. “Ain’t like I can’t find someone else in a fuckin’ heartbeat.” He crossed his arms and widened his stance, probably to look more badass, Daryl thought, but in reality Daryl was pretty sure it just made him look like more of a douche than he already was.

“Well, pack your bags, motherfucker,” Daryl snapped. “I’m gonna go take a shower and try to forget that I dated an _actual dick_.” He spun on his heel and stalked out into the hallway, then went into the bathroom and slammed the door with so much force that the wall shook.

He turned the water on warmer than usual and jumped in, standing there and seething as the spray hit him. The shower felt good on his shoulders, and he took a few minutes to shift his muscles around under the water, letting the heat soak into his body as he tried to fight down the fluttering of panic that this time would be _the time_ , that Shane would finally make good on his threats and actually leave. And god _damn_ , Daryl hates that motherfucker, truly hates him with a fire that burns in his gut, but he wasn’t even going to pretend that losing Shane wouldn’t crush him. Because for all that Shane was a huge, infuriating asshole, Daryl still loved him pretty fucking desperately in the middle of all that hate, God only knew why.

And Daryl knew good and well that if Shane actually _did_ leave, he’d be at the man’s new doorstep within a week, begging to have him back. But he wasn’t going to _admit_ that, not when Shane was being such an insufferable douchebag. _Let the fucker suffer for a while_ , he thought to himself, and tilted his head back into the water to wet his hair.

After a few minutes, the door to the bathroom opened, and Shane said, quietly, “Hey.”

Daryl huffed, then turned around and put his face in the spray, clenching his eyes shut. “Fuck off,” he said. “I’m taking a shower. Get out.”

There was the sound of fabric hitting the floor, then Shane pulled the curtain back and stepped into the shower. Daryl sighed heavily. “I don’t want to talk to you,” he muttered.

Shane’s lips pressed into Daryl’s upper back, tracing the demon tattoos there with his tongue. “I don’t wanna talk either.”

And Daryl’s body, of course, reacted predictably to the touch of Shane’s tongue. His cock started to stiffen and suddenly he could _feel_ the water running over it in a way that hadn’t felt so sensual a few moments before, and it forced a shiver out of him that he couldn’t quite contain.

Shane chuckled and put his hands on Daryl’s hips, rubbing the head of his cock along the crack of Daryl’s ass. “You scream my name louder when you’re angry,” he said. “One more fuck before I leave?” He tugged Daryl’s hips backwards toward him.

Daryl groaned, half in frustration and half in pleasure. “You’re a jackass,” he ground out.

“You fucking love it,” Shane said. He reached around and wrapped his hand tightly around Daryl’s cock, and Daryl’s whole body jerked at the sensation. Daryl choked out a soft moan, throwing his head back a little, and Shane chuckled. “You fucking love _me_.”

“Don’t count on that, asswipe,” Daryl managed to say. He started thrusting slowly into Shane’s hand, making Shane’s cock slide up and down on his ass. “You think you’re fuckin’ special but you’re not. Dime a dozen.”

Shane pressed his body against Daryl’s back, trapping his dick between the two of them. “Aw, sweetheart, you don’t believe that.” He moved his mouth to Daryl’s ear and lowered his voice to a husky whisper. “No one else makes you come as hard as I do.” He gave him a long stroke, which made Daryl jerk again and hiss. “When I’m balls-deep in you… god, the _sounds_ you make.”

Daryl’s cock was aching now, leaking from the tip and straining against Shane’s rough fingers, and he _hated_ that Shane was right--nobody else could seem to fuck him as well as Shane could. Not even close. It was like the bastard had a magic cock. Which, like the man himself, he loved and hated in equal measures.

Shane stroked down Daryl’s dick, from the tip down to the base, then kept going, running his fingers over Daryl’s balls. Daryl hissed again and his breath sped up into something that shamefully resembled a pant.

Shane chuckled again, tugging on Daryl’s earlobe with his teeth. “You’re about to come right now, ain’t you? You’re already there, huh? You’re such a slut for me, Daryl. Such a needy little whore.”

Daryl fought to keep his knees from giving way and growled, “You bastard.”

“You want me to stop?” Shane cupped Daryl’s balls and gave them a gentle squeeze, which made Daryl cry out and sent a shudder through his body. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“Fuck you,” Daryl gasped. “Fuck you so much.”

Shane leaned back a little, pulling his chest away from Daryl’s back. The water ran back between them, feeling colder now in comparison to Shane’s skin even though the water temperature hadn’t changed. “I could finish you right now,” Shane said. He reached around Daryl for the bottle of lube that they kept in the shower, because of course they did. “I could spin you around and slide my lips down over you and drink your come like it’s fucking eggnog.”

“Do it, then,” Daryl bit out through his teeth. “Prove it.”

Shane took hold of his own dick and used the head of it to trace the circle around the entrance of Daryl’s body. Daryl gasped again and leaned back toward him. “Not so fast,” Shane said. “You’re not ready for my cock yet.” He pulled his dick to the side and started slowly thrusting it against Daryl’s ass cheek while he leaned forward and sucked on Daryl’s neck. “And I don’t have to prove fucking _anything_. Remember the first time I blew you, Dare? When we were horny little teenagers and my dad was watching football in the next room? I licked a stripe up that pretty little cock of yours and then you came on my face because you were too hot for me to wait for the rest of my mouth?” He chuckled against Daryl’s neck and teased his slick finger against Daryl’s hole before slipping it just inside. “You’ve always been my little slut.”

“Fuck you,” Daryl repeated, and Shane was right again, the bastard, because Daryl was already skirting the edge, and they both knew it.

“I want to see how many times I can finish you,” Shane whispered. He slid his finger farther in. “I bet I can get at least three before the water goes cold.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Daryl ground out. “Stop fuckin’ around.”

“I wanna see how hot you are for me,” Shane said. He pulled his finger out and added a second one, working them in and out of Daryl far too slowly. He reached around and ran one finger of his other hand up the underside of Daryl’s cock.

Daryl moaned, loudly this time, and tried to press his dick harder against Shane’s hand. Shane pulled his hand back and then laid it flat against Daryl’s stomach.

“How close are you?” Shane murmured in his ear. “Are you gonna come without me touching your cock anymore?”

Daryl clenched his eyes shut and shook his head hard.

“Really? What if I do this?” Shane twisted the hand that was fucking Daryl’s ass so that his palm was up toward the ceiling. He shoved his fingers all the way in and then hooked them upward, and Daryl’s vision blacked out for a split second before he was coming hard, his entire body tightening up, and he was pretty sure that he was screaming Shane’s name like the bastard had predicted but he couldn’t scrounge up a single fuck to give about it.

“One,” Shane counted. “God, your ass tightens up like a vice when you come. I want it to do that around my cock next time.”

Daryl leaned forward, putting his arm against the shower wall and fighting for composure. His body relaxed and his knees threatened to give way under him, but Shane looped an arm around his waist and held him up until his knees found their strength again. His fingers moved slowly inside Daryl, stretching him open, and Daryl hated himself for how his body reacted to that, too, even though it was still thrumming with energy from the orgasm he’d just had. His cock stirred and stopped softening, reversing its course right back toward rock hard.

“Your ass will miss me,” Shane said. “Nobody else fills you up like my cock does. Nobody else turns you into a quivering come slut like I do. You know it’s true. I’ve ruined you for everybody else and you fucking _need_ me, don’t you, Daryl?”

Daryl was past the point of being able to pretend he didn’t care, that he didn’t want this. He took a step back toward Shane, pressing their bodies back together, and leaned his head back onto Shane’s shoulder. The water hit his throat and Shane turned his head and licked the side of Daryl’s neck.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Shane said, pulling his fingers out and slicking extra lube onto his cock. “I’m gonna fuck you until you scream. I like it when you scream. That’ll be number two for you. And when you’re done, I’m going to pump so much jizz into your ass that it’ll be leaking out for _hours_. And then after that, I’m going to do what I said and I’m going to turn you around and suck you off until you come so hard down my throat that your cock is sore, because it’s not fair that the shower wall gets to have all the fun of having your come trickle down it.”

Daryl opened his mouth to say something scathing in return, but whatever words he was attempting to form got cut off by a shuddering moan as Shane shoved his cock into him.

“God, you’re so tight. And the _heat_ , Daryl, the goddamn _heat_ , fuck _me_ , you feel so good,” Shane grabbed Daryl’s hips and held him steady. “I love pounding your ass.” He slammed in all the way, which fucking _hurt_ , but in a delicious sort of way. Daryl moaned again and pressed backwards as if the movement could get more of Shane inside him than was already there.

Shane let go of his hips. “You want more, don’t you? Here, have a little more.” He spread Daryl’s ass cheeks farther apart and then pressed in just the centimeter or so deeper that the new angle allowed. “I’m all the way in you now, you little whore.” He ground his hips forward against Daryl to make his cock move inside him. “Can you feel my balls against your ass? I’m going to empty them into you. You’ll feel it. And you’ll love it.”

Daryl moaned and arched his back, and Shane grabbed his hips again and started thrusting, hard and deep, and Daryl shuddered with each thrust and lost all ability to stop making hungry little sounds in his throat.

“There’s the noise I like,” Shane said, but his voice was rougher now, more labored. He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed in again, making both of them cry out together. “When other people fuck you, can they pull that sound out of you?”

“No,” Daryl choked out. “Nobody else, just you…”

“That’s the goddamn truth,” Shane said. He pulled Daryl’s hips back a little to change the angle again, then sped up his thrusts, leaning over Daryl’s back and gasping as he pounded into him. “You ready? You want me to fill you up with my spunk? That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Daryl answered him by tightening his muscles around Shane and grinding his hips back against him. Shane moved one hand off of Daryl’s hip and used his nails to claw down Daryl’s back as he pushed himself as far in as he could go and exploded inside him, gasping Daryl’s name into the shower spray.

Daryl felt the hot come hit his insides and whimpered, feeling Shane’s cock pulsing deep inside him. He only had a couple of seconds to wonder why he loved it so much before Shane gave Daryl’s own cock a couple of quick pumps and then Daryl was coming again, clenching his muscles harder around Shane. He reached down to catch some of his own come before the water washed it away and then reached back over his shoulder, pressing his fingers against Shane’s lips. Shane moaned and sucked Daryl’s fingers clean, still holding himself as far inside Daryl as it was possible to be.

“Two,” Daryl gasped out, since Shane didn’t seem to be able to speak just yet.

Shane laughed, breathlessly, and kissed Daryl’s shoulder. “I love your ass,” he said after a moment. “But now that I have the taste of your spunk on my tongue, I need more of that.”

Daryl groaned as Shane pulled out of his ass. Shane put a hand on Daryl’s back and stood behind him for a couple of seconds, then turned him around so that they were facing each other. “You have no idea how hot it is to see your ass after I’ve just fucked it raw.”

“I hate you,” Daryl said, wrinkling his nose.

“I know you do, baby,” Shane replied. “And now I’m going to suck your dick.” He pushed Daryl so that his back hit the shower wall and got down on his knees in front of them.

Shane licked the tip of Daryl’s cock, sliding his tongue over the opening to taste the come that was still trapped there. “You taste like sex,” Shane murmured, then took Daryl’s cock in his mouth.

Daryl was fighting exhaustion and his balls felt empty and dry, but damn if Shane’s tongue wasn’t coaxing him back to life. He curled his fingers in Shane’s hair. “You don’t have to do this,” he said, shuddering as the head of his cock hit the back of Shane’s throat. “You’ve made your point.”

Shane pulled off and kissed Daryl’s balls. “I said three, and I’m getting three.” He slid his mouth back over Daryl’s cock and started bobbing his head. The man had no gag reflex at all, it seemed, and Daryl’s dick kept repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. Daryl’s hips took on a mind of their own and he was pulling hard at Shane’s hair and fucking his mouth before he even realized he was doing it. Shane made strangled but encouraging noises and looked up at Daryl, his lips wrapped tightly around Daryl’s dick, and winked at him.

Daryl started really fucking his mouth then, moving his hands around to the back of Shane’s head to hold it in place while he thrust. Shane moaned around him and reached down to start pumping his own dick in his fist.

“You want it,” Daryl growled. “You call me a come slut but you’re a bigger one than me.”

Shane whimpered and closed his eyes, jerking himself faster and sucking Daryl harder.

“I just like it in my ass,” Daryl continued. “But you like to _taste_ it.” He was already close again, and his movements lost their rhythm as Shane’s tongue dragged against the bottom of his cock.

Shane sucked in a deep breath through his nose and then Daryl saw his body tense up as he started coming, holding his fist around the head of his cock so that it leaked out between his fingers. Daryl moaned and thrust in one more time, then emptied what was left of himself down Shane’s throat, shuddering and grabbing at the shower wall for support. He thought he might have been saying Shane’s name again, but when he regained his mental capacities he realized that the words were actually just an endless repetition of “nobody else.”

Shane pulled his mouth off and stood up, pulling Daryl close to him and kissing his jawline. “Nobody else,” Shane agreed. “Just you, always.”


End file.
